


Identity Crisis

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barney doesn't want to be himself anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: implied rape, violence, humiliation

He can hardly stand to look in the mirror.

Every time he does, all he can remember is...

_No... no, it didn't happen... wasn't real..._

But despite his desperate attempts to convince himself, the images play over and over in his mind...

_"Please, please stop! Don't! Let me go!"_

"Shut up, you little bitch! I'll do whatever I want to do with you, and you're gonna take it like the little slut you are!"

"Stop... no!"

His trembling hand rises to run through the clumsily chopped up mess that's left of his hair, and he feels a shiver of disgust run through him with the unbidden memories.

_"No, don't! What are you doing?!"_

"Shut up! You look like a pathetic little girl, Stinson. You want someone else to come along and do what I just did? No... and neither do I. Because you know what? You're mine _now. You hear me, kid? You're_ mine_."_

Barney shudders, and barely makes it to the toilet before he vomits, wishing he could somehow expel all the vile filth that he can feel now, contaminating every ounce of who he is.

Alone, despondent, on the floor of his bathroom, idly running his hands through the wreckage of his hair, Barney knows that there's only one solution.

_Become someone else._


End file.
